¿Sigo siendo un holgazan?
by Gateway to infinite
Summary: Las temperas acostumbran a estar siempre en el piso, los libros y las almohadas de colores no se despegan de mi cama. Mi ventana está cerrada y no entra ni un ápice de luz, mi habitación es silenciosa y el televisor está repleto de polvo. No tengo amigos y casi nunca salgo a la calle. ¿Sera que soy un holgazán? (Riren) Drabble


Todo es tan maravilloso en mi hermoso mundo

Las temperas acostumbran a estar siempre en el piso, los libros y las almohadas de colores no se despegan de mi cama

Tengo una hamaca echa por mí – gracias cobijas y tijeras – que cuelga desganada y se rompe lentamente cada vez que me recargo en ella

Mi ventana está cerrada y no entra ni un ápice de luz, mi habitación es silenciosa y el televisor está repleto de polvo

El mp3 está repleto de música que con suerte solo escucho una…

No hago nada, no hablo más que con mamá, no corro o salto

No cocino, me puedo quedar 3 horas en la bañera hecho una pasa, pero no importa

Porque soy un holgazán de primera y amo mi vida

Mi habitación huele a manzanas y fresas, le doy el mérito a mi ropa que está organizada en mis cajones.

En el techo de mi habitación hay una gran pintura echa por mí, hace algunos años

Es el mar tal y como lo vi esa vez.

Por desgracia no es comparable

Quisiera volverlo a ver…

Por desgracia soy tan perezoso que no puedo

Quiero leer un libro

Está muy lejos~ debería llamar a mamá o ir por el…

Cuando trato de moverme, caigo sin reparos al suelo

Mi cuerpo esta entumecido

Debería dejar de acostarme en la orilla de la cama

-¡Mamá! – algunos pasos apresurados y la puerta abierta

-Si… ¡Eren! - con algo de ayuda me deja de nuevo en la cama

Suspira

-Eren que-

-Mamá, léeme un libro – ladea la cabeza y asiente

Amo su sonrisa comprensiva

-Haber… ¿El libro de los abrazos? – pregunta

Como amo ese libro

-Sep – se sienta en una silla y quitándose el delantal, se seca el sudor de su frente mientras que al mismo tiempo, abre la página en donde tengo mi separador hecho a mano.

\- La función del arte /1 – Resoplo y la miro atentamente - _Diego no conocía la mar…._

" _El padre, Santiago Kovadloff, lo llevó a descubrirla. Viajaron al sur. Ella, la mar, estaba más allá de los altos médanos, esperando. Cuando el niño y su padre alcanzaron por fin aquellas cumbres de arena, después de mucho caminar, la mar estalló ante sus ojos. Y fue tanta la inmensidad de la mar, y tanto su fulgor, que el niño quedó mudo de hermosura. Y cuando por fin consiguió hablar, temblando, tartamudeando, pidió a su padre…. –_ Corta la narración al escuchar el timbre

-Ere –

-Ve, de igual manera ya se cómo termina – baja la mirada y asiente

Soy un completo holgazán, ha dejado el libro encima de la cama y no soy capaz de cogerlo

Vaya…

-Eren, vino por ti – oh

Ya lo extrañaba

-Con permiso – entra

Mi novio

Levi Ackerman, se ve tan guapo como siempre, tiene esa mirada dura que se suaviza cada vez que me ve, ese porte rudo y malo que espanta a cualquiera

Se acerca y mi mamá suspira desde el marco de la puerta tocándose el pecho

Le lanzo una mirada de urgencia

"¡Vete mujer!" Ríe nerviosa y cierra la puerta de un rechinido

Acaricia mis cabellos y me besa

Están tibios

Me mira con profundo cariño y amor

Dios~ ojala no fuera tan holgazán

-¿Listo? – Asiento y me muerdo los labios

Estoy nervioso

Lentamente me agarra en brazos y hace que mi cabeza quede en su pecho

Ah cierto…

No puedo moverme.

No siento mis piernas o brazos

Soy un vegetal inerte

También un holgazán

Ni un cosquilleo y siempre en una cama

Oh vaya…

Soy una persona Tetrapléjica

-Hey – me llama

Quisiera envolver mis brazos en su cuello, me ayuda de igual manera pero no puedo mover mis dedos

Al mirarme me besa de nuevo y limpia las lagrimas

A veces… pienso que soy una carga

 _Baja las escaleras lentamente_

Entonces hay en cuando el susurra pequeñas palabras bonitas y me besa

 _Mama desde la sala le acaricia los cabellos a Levi_

Hay veces en donde busco alguna pizca de cansancio o aburrimiento

 _Al salir la brisa me golpea y con ello… no siento más que un vacío_

Mas siempre es amor y dedicación lo que veo en sus ojos

 _Su bicicleta nos espera, con cuidado se sienta y yo me quedo en su regazo, mi cabeza en su pecho y el comienza a pedalear_

Pensé que nunca podría complacerlo

Su corazón palpita rápido

 _Entonces hicimos el amor y descubrí que no era cierto_

 _-_ Eren, Kenny me ha prestado su auto –

 _Estoy haciendo tratamiento, Levi me acompaña siempre_

 _-_ Ahora que tengo licencia de conducir, ¿quisieras ir a la playa? – Mis brazos siguen en su cuello, quisiera abrazarlo y apretarlo

Se detiene y entrelaza su mano derecha con la mía inerte

 _Tengo algo que siempre cuido_

-¡Si, si quiero ir! _–_ sonríe como pocas veces lo hace y me besa de nuevo

Con pasión y algo de frenesí

Entrelaza su mano izquierda con la mía, las cierra, pero las mías siguen sin responder

 _Es un anillo_

Me mima con besos en las mejillas, nariz, parpados, barbilla, frente…

 _Él también tiene un anillo_

Pedalea sin dejar de besarme

Oh, e liberado esa parte cursi

Qué lindo

 _Puedo decir con completa seguridad que me voy a casar_

Al llegar, nos encontramos con su tío que se lleva la bicicleta amenazando graciosamente a Levi para que no mate a su hermoso carro

Me lleva en brazos y hace que me siente a su lado

Nunca he sido el copiloto

¡Se siente genial!

Su mano en el volante, mi cuerpo torpemente se mueve y cae sin cuidado a su costado

Mi cabeza descansando en su hombro

Mi mano todavía en entrelazada a la suya

 _La miro impaciente, rogando…_

 _Vamos_

Un movimiento muy pequeño, y ahora estamos igual

Juntos con las manos echas puño y los dedos unidos

Sonrió y cierro los ojos al tiempo en donde los rayos del sol se cuelan por la ventana.

Luminosos y puros reflejan mis lágrimas…

 _Hay Dios…_

 _¿Sigo siendo un holgazán?_

* * *

 _ **Tetraplejia: No puede mover las cuatro extremidades**_

 _ **El relato de la función del arte/1 pertenece al autor respectivo del libro**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hay me dolió en el alma!**_

 _ **Llore y es que, la primera idea no iba a ser así**_

 _ **Iba a ser, feliz y divertida**_

 _ **Pero cuando comes caldo y te quedas en silencio mucho tiempo, ideas tristes llegan a tu mente u.u**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado**_

 _ **La pregunta del final la hace porque se ha movido como pueden leer**_

 _ **Solo es un pequeño movimiento…**_

 _ **Ah y muchas Gracias a…Ola-chan, pau-neko, Scc ccu, Ame8910, Bellamr, Candy catiny, Kanon yukata, Akihikop, la hermosa Astrid que siempre deja un review, Mei-aikawa, deisysizg501, furanshisuka, Gatita598, Gihei, Shub-Niggurath98 por leer el pequeño Drabble de I will always love you :D**_

 _ **No sé por qué escribo drabbles cuando debería de seguir mis historias, me disculpo por eso**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Gateway to infinite~**_


End file.
